


“Fuzzy and Out of Focus.”

by BrittneyBabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anesthesia, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittneyBabbles/pseuds/BrittneyBabbles
Summary: There’s an edge of something that promises to be painful later on, but Kenma can’t quite place it at the moment. He’d much rather focus on this handsome man speaking to him softly, soothing the static in his ears and the anxiety already starting to build in his body. He blinks to remove the fuzziness from his vision, allowing Kenma to get a better view of the man looking at him so fondly. His strong shoulders and arms are snug under his hoodie in suspiciously familiar colors, eyes that look like whiskey, a soft smile that makes Kenma feel like he’s melting and even though he looks like he hasn’t slept in days, Kenma is certain he has never seen anyone look better in his life.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	“Fuzzy and Out of Focus.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taketorasaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketorasaurus/gifts).



> I wasn’t planning on posting this for Valentine’s Day but it just worked out that way💜 I love these goon’s so much and this piece has been Ava’s favorite for awhile so it would be a crime to not gift it to them! 
> 
> Please enjoy this ridiculously soft mess!

The first thing Kenma registers is the murmuring of a soft and comforting voice, hazy and far, off slowly drawing him into consciousness. 

“Hey Ken, I heard you’re a little out of it, but your surgery went well.” His head is all full of cotton and he’s blinded by the fluorescent over hanging lights. Everything seems a little fuzzy, a little out of focus, and he feels nauseous and tired. There’s an edge of something that promises to be painful later on, but he can’t quite place it at the moment. He’d much rather focus on this handsome man speaking to him softly, soothing the static in Kenma’s ears and the anxiety already starting to build in his body. He blinks to remove the fuzziness from his vision, allowing Kenma to get a better view of the man looking at him so fondly. His strong shoulders and arms are snug under his hoodie in suspiciously familiar colors, eyes that look like whiskey, a soft smile that makes Kenma feel like he’s melting and even though he looks like he hasn’t slept in days, Kenma is certain he has never seen anyone look better in his life. 

Kenma is shamelessly trailing his eyes down the man’s figure when he notices his left hand, specifically, the ring on his third finger. It knocks the breath out of him and he’s struck with the sudden and overwhelming feeling of unbearable loss; of what, he’s not sure, but tears prick at his eyes and he fights the urge to cling to this man in front of him. Not sure why, or if he’s even allowed to touch him, but he has an overwhelming need to be closer. His breath hitches when the man in question gently rests his warm hand on Kenma’s face before strong and knowing fingers gently push his hair out of his face, comfortingly running through Kenma’s hair and trailing softly along his scalp. When Kenma’s breath catches on a sniffle, his hands are on his face again, softly stroking the tears off of Kenma’s cheeks.

“Whoa! Whoa, what’s with the tears? Does something hurt? Are you in pain?” The man glances around worriedly, but Kenma shakes his head, clearing his throat as he clutches the man's wrist. The steady beat of his pulse under Kenma’s finger calms the anxiety he can feel steadily rising in him again. He closes his eyes, leaning into the touch and that sense of something familiar washes over him. 

“‘M fine,” Kenma croaks out and the man leans down to get closer. The smell of Eucalyptus and peppermint washing over him as hazy memories flash behind his closed eyes, not lingering long enough for Kenma to grasp them, but they still fill him with a familiar warmth and steadiness. 

“Hey,” the man smiles, soft eyes searching his face, concern on full display and Kenma feels his eyes welling up even more. “Please, stop crying. It’s freaking me out.” A hand is cupping his face again, wiping away his tears with calloused fingers. The feeling of warmth and safety overwhelms him at these tender touches, and they lull his fear and replace his anxiety with a feeling of home. “Everything’s okay.”

“You have a ring on your finger,” Kenma manages to get out, his words like blades against his throat. He closes his eyes expecting the hands and warmth and safety to leave.

“Oh love, you’re so high right now. They must have you on the really good stuff. I am married but it’s okay, so are you.”

“I’m married?” Kenma asks, eyes flying open and down to his left hand. The ring on his third finger only makes him more confused, because how can he be married to anyone else when he yearns for this man in front of him with his entire being? He knows that this man is his home.

“Yes,” the man smiles, pushing Kenma’s hair away from his face before he resumes running his fingers through it. “To me.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, Ken. You already gave me your last name, so you’re kind of stuck with me.“ He leans down, placing a soft kiss on Kenma's forehead. The gentleness and care of the moment pulls a memory to the forefront of his mind.

~~~

“Tora Tora, stop!” He’s gasping, arms flailing trying to push Tora off of him as he relentlessly attacks his sides, laughing softly and smiling brightly down at Kenma. Tora relents, giving his side one last poke. They realize at the same time that he’s straddling Kenma’s lap, and their faces are barely a whisper apart. Nervousness flutters down in Kenma’s stomach, but he doesn’t pay it any attention. 

“You never said,” Tora reminds him softly, leaning back to give him space, “if you like kissing.”

“Not all the time,” Kenma breathes out.

“And right now?”

He places his hands on Tora’s shoulders, examining him. Kenma takes his time looking at every detail of Tora’s face as he rests his hands on either side of Kenma’s head, bracketing him, as if shielding him from the world. 

“Right now, it sounds nice.”

The last sound has barely passed his lips when Tora’s mouth is on his, warm and soft. The kiss is short and close-mouthed, but it makes Kenma feel almost dizzy. When Tora leans back, he chases after him, and they kiss again and again, just the simple slide of lips, but it still sends Kenma’s heart into wild somersaults all the same. Tora’s expression when he pulls back is so soft and open, so unguarded, that it feels almost wrong to look at him.

~~~

“Tora...” he whispers his name softly, like a prayer, as he clutches the front of Tora’s shirt, softly pulling until their lips meet. It’s a soft brush of lips that lights Kenma up from his fingers to his toes. He wraps his arms around Tora’s neck pulling him closer, craving and wanting. He pauses, pulling back, struck by a thought. “We’re married, so I can touch you anytime I want?” 

“Hell yeah you can!” Kenma giggles as Tora eagerly kisses every place on his face that he can reach before kicking his shoes off and awkwardly climbing into the bed next to him. He pulls him close, lacing their fingers together so their rings lay next to each other as the medicine starts to make everything warm and fuzzy again. He runs his free hand up and down Tora’s shoulders and arms. 

“You should take your shirt off. You’ve very nice arms.” 

“Kenma! I am a man of decency! You can’t say such things!” Tora guffaws as Kenma throws 

Kenma continues to murmur sleepily under his breath. He buries his face in Tora’s side as his hands wander absently over Tora’s body. “Big strong hands and a nice butt.”

“You’re never gonna believe how bad you wanted in my pants when I tell you later,” Tora chuckles softly as he snatches Kenma’s hands from the waistband of his pants and tucks him back in. “For now, though, you need to rest, love.”

“Kiss first. Then rest,” murmurs Kenma, eyes closed, making grabby hands. Tora places a soft, quick kiss to Kenma’s mouth, who hums contentedly while curling into his side. It's a tight fit for two fully grown men, but all Kenma cares about is the heartbeat beneath his ear, the arm around his waist, and the hands in his hair. The shift of weight underneath him causes him to cling tighter. “Don’t leave. Stay with me.”

“Always, Ken.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please hit that kudos button or drop a comment! It’s appreciated!
> 
> Also if you want to chat you can find me on twitter @BrittneyBabbles


End file.
